Opuszczony
by magda95959
Summary: "Opuszczony nawet przez łzy opuszczony przez gest wymowy pięknie załamanych rąk"


Autor: magda95959  
Beta: Fantasmagoria :*  
Rating: +12  
Parring: HP/SS  
Długość: Miniaturka

Opuszczony

Teraz jest lepiej. Nie idealnie, nawet nie tak jak kiedyś, ale… lepiej. Nie chodzę już przybity przez cały czas. Coraz mniej osób rzuca mi współczujące spojrzenia. Oni wiedzą. Wiedzą, że śmierć Harry'ego dotknęła mnie bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Ale teraz już się pozbierałem. W tej chwili potrafię wejść do Sali pełnej uczniów i odejmować im punkty bez zająknięcia, czy też szczególnego powodu. Zdarza mi się nawet krzyknąć, przeklinając głupotę uczniów. Kiedy wracam do pokoju nauczycielskiego, nie cichną już wszystkie rozmowy. Pozdrawiam obecnych w nim profesorów skinięciem głowy, po czym biorę swoje materiały i wychodzę na kolejną lekcję.

Lecz cały mój spokój ulatnia się, kiedy patrzę na szachownicę, gdzie jeszcze odbywa się niezakończona partia. Zimne figury, zastygłe w bezruchu, zdają się być pogrążone w jakimś letargu. Nie krzyczą. Nie nawołują, żeby je posprzątać. Po prostu są.

Uśmiecham się krzywo na wspomnienie akurat tej partii. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że Harry jest tak doskonałym graczem. Na początku udawał, że totalnie nie wie co się dzieje na planszy, więc mu odpuściłem. Wtedy zaczęła się walka, która znalazła swój szach-mat w łóżku.

Nasza ostatnia wspólna noc. Ostatni spokojny sen, zanim zostaliśmy z niego wyrwani przez odgłosy bitwy na błoniach. Powiedziałeś tylko: Już czas. Przyznałem ci rację, pocałowałem delikatnie i wypuściłem z objęć. Wierzyłem w ciebie. Wiedziałem, że dasz sobie radę.

W ferworze walki straciłem cię z oczu. Jednak wiedziałem doskonale, kiedy go pokonałeś. Mroczny Znak zapiekł mocno i boleśnie, aby potem nagle zniknąć. Śmierciożercy rzucili się do ucieczki, a ja zacząłem szukać ciebie.

Znalazłem…Leżałeś bezradnie, wśród tumanów kurzu. Podszedłem do ciebie. Przytuliłem. Wyszeptałeś: Udało się. Czekam na ciebie. Wtedy nie zrozumiałem twych słów. Zabrałem cię do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Lecz już w trakcie drogi przestałeś oddychać…

Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak bardzo twoja śmierć mnie zmieniła. Podczas naszego wspólnego mieszkania otworzyłem się na ludzi. Stałem się bardziej towarzyski. Nie hałaśliwy i rozgadany. Towarzyski. Zacząłem się uśmiechać, nie byłem już tak zgryźliwy. Ale potem… znowu wszystko się zmieniło. Zamknąłem się w sobie. Ciągle nauczałem, chociaż inni nalegali, abym zrobił sobie przerwę. Nie chciałem. Dlatego, że najgorsze były noce, gdy nie miałem czym zająć myśli. Wtedy wszystkie wspomnienia atakowały mnie z podwójną siłą. Płakałem. Sporo. Nie mogłem się nadziwić, ile człowiek jest w stanie przelać łez. Okazało się, że jednak wiele…

Ale teraz jest lepiej. W tej chwili zdarza mi się płakać tylko czasami. Kiedy jest wyjątkowo źle. Nigdy nie byłem sentymentalny... Jednak dzisiaj jest ta rocznica. Dokładnie rok temu pocałowałeś mnie, burząc cały mur, którym odgrodziłem się od świata. A ja odwzajemniłem. Nie było już odwrotu.

I właśnie teraz czuję, jak wszystko w środku zaciska się boleśnie... Chcę powstrzymać szloch, ale siadam, pokonany, na kanapie. Ramiona trzęsą mi się lekko.

Przecież każdy ma prawo do tęsknoty…

Aktualnie, te chwile słabości zdarzają się stosunkowo rzadko. Tylko czasami nie potrafię się obronić przed falą goryczy, która na mnie spada. To wszystko twoja wina, Harry! To ty nauczyłeś mnie, że emocje trzeba uwalniać! Poza tym, ja wiem, że nie ma idealnej tarczy, żeby chronić się przed wspomnieniami. One wrócą. Wypłyną na wierzch umysłu, gdy tylko znajdą odpowiedni moment. A wtedy… nie będę się bronił. Zamknę oczy i pozwolę im przepływać swobodnie przez moją głowę. Będę je odtwarzać wciąż i wciąż od nowa wiedząc, jakie spustoszenie będą siać, kiedy się skończą.

Nie mogę się przed tym bronić. Nie chcę tego robić. Muszę pamiętać. Po prostu muszę.

Wpatruję się w ścianę, na której kiedyś zawiesiłeś swój obraz. Obraz, parskam cicho. Zaledwie niewielki szkic. Dwie splecione dłonie. Nic wielkiego. Kilka kresek i rozmazany węgiel. Kartka już zżółkła, a węgiel się obsypał. Już nie jest tak wyraźny, jak w dniu jego powieszenia, ale nie szkodzi. Nieważne, że nie pasuje tam gdzie wisi. Nieistotne, że jest stanowczo za mały. Ważne jest to, że patrząc na niego pamiętam, jak go rysowałeś. Nie pozwalałeś mi go wtedy zobaczyć. Ciągle chciałem zajrzeć ci przez ramię, ale doskonale to broniłeś. Zagroziłeś mi nawet zaklęciem łaskotek…

Pamiętam wszystko doskonale….

Pamiętasz, jak lubiliśmy siedzieć na peronie godzinami i patrzeć na odjeżdżające pociągi? Mało romantyczne? Być może. Jednak robiliśmy to razem. I tylko to było naprawdę istotne. Obecnie przestałem tam chodzić. Nie dałbym rady siedzieć sam. To zbyt wiele. Jeszcze za wcześnie…

A może już nigdy nie odwiedzę tego miejsca?

Ławka zarośnie chwastami lub zajmie ją inna para, która również ma takie dziwne przyzwyczajenia jak my i woli podziwiać pociągi, niż siedzieć w drogiej restauracji, popijając słodkie wino. Ale ty mówiłeś, że one są dla ciebie ważne. Nigdy nie powiedziałeś dlaczego.

A ja nie naciskałem…

Tak niewiele rzeczy robiliśmy wspólnie… Teraz bym to zmienił. Kiedy wojna się skończyła, dostałem aż nadmiar wolnego czasu…. Z chęcią poświęciłbym go tobie. Zawsze pragnąłeś uwagi. Nie bycia w centrum wszechświata, ale zwykłego zainteresowania tym, co robisz. Potrzebowałeś troski i opieki. Mimo dorosłości, ciągle garnąłeś się do każdego ofiarowanego dotyku. Nigdy nie narzekałeś. Brałeś to, co ci dawałem.

Nie zapomnę…

Mija czas… On przyzwyczaja do bólu. Sprawdzam wypracowania szóstych klas. Mój wzrok co chwilę odciągany jest przez tą ohydną wazę. Powinna być schowana w najgłębszym kącie schowka na miotły. Ale ty się uparłeś. Mówiłeś, że prezentów się nie chowa. A ja nie umiałem Ci odmówić.

Przesypałeś do niej proszek Fiuu i odszedłeś zadowolony do swojej pracowni.

Jednak samotność jest dobra. Doskonała. Wolę ją, niż głośne korytarze szkoły, sztuczne towarzystwo innych i litość. Do tej pory widzę w oczach niektórych osób współczucie, którego tak szczerze nienawidzę…

Po pewnym czasie przychodzą chwile odrętwienia. Powinno się je spędzać w samotności. Daleko od innych. Oni mają swoje życie. Swoje problemy. Moje obchodziły tylko twoją osobę. Ciebie nie ma, więc muszę radzić sobie tak, jak kiedyś… Samotnie.

Zmiany nie nadchodzą gwałtownie. Są delikatne i subtelne. Sam ledwie je zauważam.

Pewnego dnia podchodzę do kominka, biorę twoje rękawiczki i chowam do szuflady wraz z moimi. To tam jest ich miejsce. Nie mogą leżeć na wierzchu.

Jakiś czas potem zaczynam sprzątać twoje ołówki. Chowam je do pudełka. Układam od najmniejszego do największego. Zmniejszam sztalugi i chowam cały zestaw do szafy.

Wracając po ciężkim dniu pracy, mój wzrok znów napotyka tę przeklętą wazę. Wyciągam z kredensu srebrne naczynie i przesypuję jej zawartość, po czym chowam głęboko w składziku – gdzie powinna znaleźć się od razu.

Tak jest zdecydowanie lepiej.

Siedzę i popijam Ognistą. Nigdy tego nie pochwalałeś. Ale ja uwielbiam jej smak. Przez chwilę wpatruję się w niezakończoną partię szachów. Figury podnoszą wzrok z nadzieją. Jednak ja otwieram szachownicę i – nie analizując nawet ich położenia – wrzucam wszystkie do środka.

A one dalej milczą.

Przyszedł czas, aby wyjść do pracy. Omiatam spojrzeniem salon.

Mój wzrok przyciąga rysunek na ścianie. Zmniejszam go zaklęciem, podchodzę do biblioteczki i wkładam w pierwszą lepszą książkę, której tytułu nawet nie zapamiętuję. Wiem, że za kilka lat w ogóle o niej zapomnę.

Patrzę na zdjęcie nad kominkiem. Na nie też przyjdzie czas…

Ale teraz wychodzę. Nie chcę się spóźnić.


End file.
